


Phantom

by wordsgo_here



Category: Kakegurui
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, I don’t know how to tag this, Sibling Bonding, batman au kinda, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsgo_here/pseuds/wordsgo_here
Summary: Secret Santa for a pure broKirari is Batman, sort of. Rich bitch by day, crime fighter by night. One such night, news is brought to her attention that a major robbery has occurred. The victim, one of the largest gang leaders in the country.





	Phantom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yakoton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakoton/gifts).



> I didn’t edit this. The rest will be posted after Christmas

“Kirari, I don’t think this is anyone we’ve dealt with before.” 

 

Two faces were illuminated by a large computer monitor. Two women with the same face, wearing similar expressions of puzzlement. It was late into the night, as was typical for large movements in society to occur. A little bird tipped the women off to a theft. Vigilantes always heard big news first.

 

It was something Kirari could admit to being jealous of. Not that she minded getting news from Itsuki, it was easier for the small woman, when she straddled both sides of the law. Just inconvenient at times. Information always had a price.

 

“Is that so?” Kirari murmured, half to herself. They were lucky that Itsuki had been in such a panic that she didn’t demand payment up front, time had been of the essence. She leaned over her twin’s shoulder, commiting the information on the screen to memory. “They’re certainly clever, whoever they are.”

 

“Too clever.” Ririka pushed away from the computer, rubbing her eyes. “They left no traces for me to follow. The money is gone, almost like it never existed in the first place.”

 

The elder twin gave her sister a reassuring squeeze on her shoulders. “Kaede is not going to be very pleased.”

 

Ririka huffed out an exhausted sigh, “That’s an understatement. Kirari, they only took his gang profits. His legitimate accounts weren’t touched. His resources have been crippled and he has no way to track his dirty money.”

 

To say Manyuda Kaede was attached to his wealth was to say a dog was attached to its teeth. He was nothing without it. His empire was built upon generations upon generations of wealth, all culminating into a vast monopoly over most of Tokyo’s criminal underground. The only reason he wasn’t behind bars despite multiple arrests was because of his wealth. This incident made him as vulnerable as an infant. An opportunity Kirari had been waiting for for years.

 

“I know what your thinking,” Ririka said, turning to face Kirari, “but, unless he makes a move to the public, we won’t have anything to hold him on. He’s not an idiot. Kaede won’t move unless he’s sure he’ll be protected. In the meantime, this thief could be trouble for us, so we need to prepare.”

 

“You think they may come after us?” It was certainly possible, if they were just after money. Although, with their skill, it was an odd pick. A series of smaller thefts would be much safer. But, instead, they targeted large criminal funds. It was peculier. 

 

“There’s only one family name more wealthy than Manyuda.” Ririka’s jaw was tight, anxiety rattling her frame. “If they dig deep enough, they could discover your moonlighting hobby. Or the fact that I exist. Our family had plenty of enemies during our parents’ lives. Try as we might to scrub clean our family name, some people are never going to forget.”

 

Kirari sighed, bending to rest most of her body weight on Ririka’s shoulders. “You are correct, as per usual. How troublesome.” 

 

The two sat in silence, each contemplating their next move. It was hard to say what they could do. This incident happened only a few hours ago, the only people that knew were Itsuki, Kaede, and the twins. There was no one else they could go to for information. 

 

Kirari broke the silence, sighing loudly and turning away from the computer. “I suppose this is all we can do for tonight. No use losing sleep over a problem we can’t fix.”

 

“We should still have a plan for tomorrow,” Ririka said, even as she powered off the device. “Let’s regroup with Itsuki and see if she’s learned anything new.”

 

“Mary may have picked up on something as well. She often hears the whispers of the desperate and downtrodden where we do not.” Kirari smiled, content with their plan for now. Ririka would worry until the whole thing was settled, but Kirari had a much lighter outlook. One way or another, it would be resolved.

 

-/-

 

Kirari hummed, the fall air brisk but not cold. This park was nice in the morning, after the denizens of the night sulked away to nurse their wounds and before the everyday man left the safety of their home. 

 

Some had to stay behind, however, to clean up their messes. And Kirari aimed to catch her before she slipped away into an alley. She turned to an area with thick foliage and, right on queue, Kirari spotted blonde hair behind a cluster of bushes along with muted cursing. 

 

“Mary.” Kirari called out, ready to dash after her in case she bolted. It wouldn’t be the first time.

 

“Fuck off, Momobami, I’m busy.” 

 

“I can see that.” Mary was crouched over an unconscious man, rifling through his pockets. “What did he do?”

 

“Sexual assault charges, regular assault charges, pissing me off.” Mary listed them off monotonously. Mary didn’t actively fight crime, but her tendency to run into trouble led her to saving the less fortunate with increasing frequency. She was also a noted ally of the local homeless community, a regular Tokyo Robin Hood. It helped that she had been homeless for quite awhile herself. Her generosity was learned young, as was her streak for violence.

 

A hammer was on the ground next to the man, wet blood coating its head. “Did he hit you?”

 

“Hm? Oh, yeah. Fucker brought a hammer on a stroll through the park but didn’t bring his fucking wallet.” Mary huffed, giving up on finding the object and standing up.

 

There was no sign of any wounds on Mary, but Kirari didn’t expect there to be. There were many people with odd abilities in the world, Mary among them. It was her fortune, or misfortune in Mary’s opinion, to have hyper accelerated healing. A bludgeon to the head would heal in a matter of seconds. As far as Kirari was aware, only one person had the ability to kill Mary.

 

“So, what do you want?” Mary said. She crossed her arms, frowning at Kirari expectantly.

 

“Information, as well as a meeting with your girlfriend.”

 

Mary’s face flushed a bright red, stuttering angrily before she managed to hiss, “She’s not my girlfriend!”

 

“Of course, of course.” Kirari knew otherwise. There were quite a few nights that Kirari and Ririka had caught them in various intimate positions while on patrol. Itsuki was a lot less coy about it. “Regardless, I need to follow up with Itsuki on a matter she brought to my attention.”

 

Mary calmed down quickly at the mention of the theft. “Oh, that shit with Manyuda? We haven’t heard anything since, it's only been a few hours.”

 

Correct as Mary may be, Kirari very much doubted that she had bothered to inquire about it with her resources. Mary had less then pleasant feelings for Itsuki’s ex.

 

“Be that as it may, I’d still like to chat with her. Did Itsuki tell you how she herself found out?”

 

Mary shrugged, disinterest painted over her features. “She still has contacts in his gang. He threw a tantrum when he found out, so they came running to Itsuki for help.”

 

“I see…” That didn’t help her much. Kirari hummed thoughtfully, this was going nowhere fast. It was boring. 

 

Just as she was contemplating whether or not to pursue the matter further, Itsuki dropped from the sky, shouting a quick word of warning before grabbing a tree limb to slow her fall and landing between them, branch still in hand.

 

“Itsuki! What the fuck, its broad daylight!” Mary quickly pulled Itsuki’s hood over her head, glancing around frantically. “What if someone saw you?!” 

 

Itsuki whined and put up a pitiful effort to make Mary let go of her. Muffled, she replied, “Babe, let go, its like 4 am. No one’s even awake yet.!”

 

“We’re awake!”

 

“There’s no point in having super strength if I can’t jump around the city with it! Let me live!”

 

“That’s not the point!”

 

“Regardless of what the point is,” Kirari interrupted, “I highly doubt anyone would believe they saw the Sumeragi heir flying through the sky and breaking off tree branches.”

 

“See? I-“

 

Itsuki’s celebration was ended before it could start when Kirari continued. “That being said, some care should be taken with your collateral damage. I doubt the city officials appreciate the wanton destruction.”

 

“Aw, c'mon, Momobami-san...I pay my taxes, it's more than enough to replace a few trees.” Itsuki pouted as she continued to poke and annoy Mary. 

 

“Perhaps you should donate to the park charity funds as well.” Kirari said lightly. “Moving on, I need to speak to you about that incident last night.”

 

Itsuki clung to Mary’s arm, heedless of her anxious look. “Nothing’s happened. Kaede hasn’t made any moves yet and, as far as anyone can tell, the money hasn’t been used for anything.”

 

“I see.” Kirari pursed her lips, frowning in thought. “Did you notice any curious activity that may have foreshadowed this?”

 

Sighing, Itsuki shook her head. “Nah, not that anyone told me. But, I don’t really hang around the gang much anymore.”

 

“Buuuuut…” Itsuki looked up at Mary with bright eyes, “ _ Someone _ might have heard something…”

 

“Nope.” Mary replied immediately, expression impassive.

 

Itsuki huffed, poking Mary in her side. Her voice lower in a more serious tone as she said, “Mae, c’mon, I saw Sato-kun talking to you last week. Something was going down.”

 

Shifting uncomfortably, Mary glanced at the sky. She wasn’t a very good liar, at least as far as Itsuki was concerned. “He uh...fuck, alright, he saw Sachiko. She was hanging around Manyuda’s office building. But! That doesn’t mean she’s involved. People hire her for stupid shit all the time.”

 

“Mary!” Itsuki chided the blonde, “That’s a huge clue!”

 

Mary groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Listen, a lot of shit is happening right now, it could be anything.”

 

Refocusing her attention on Kirari, Mary continued. “Midari busted out of the clink again, so you might wanna warn the nurses in case she tries to see Yumeko.”

 

“Yes, I will see to it.” That made things a little complicated. Yumeko was just starting to become lucid again, it wouldn’t be very good if she interacted with someone as unstable as Midari again. It was a shame that Ririka couldn’t convince Midari to seek helped well. Kirari would admit to not really trying that hard, but, in her defense, there was only so much you can do for someone who’s power actively makes them want to hurt others. Empathy is only a boon if you could feel your own emotions as well. Midari filled her emptiness with pain and her only way to feel as such was through others.

 

“She broke out again? How?”

 

Mary scoffed, but answered Itsuki’s question anyway. “She slept her way out, same as all the other times. You really gotta stop sending her to lady prison, Momobami.”

 

“If an alternative appears, then I shall. But, as it stands, it's the only option we have.” Midari was too dangerous to be warded with the other criminally insane convicts. And Kirari would rather put her on death row then have Midari in the same building as her cousin. Yumeko was much too fragile, mentally.

 

“Right,” Mary pushed her bangs back with a sigh, “well, that’s all I got for you. Guess you should go track down your girlfriend if you want a new lead.”

 

Kirari quirk an eyebrow up, puzzled. “Girlfriend?”

 

“Sachiko, duh.” Mary smirked, wrapping an arm around Itsuki. 

 

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Kirari suppressed a laugh, the idea was laughable.

 

“Uh-huh, sure.” Mary rolled her eyes, waving curt farewell before waking off, Itsuki in tow. “Later, Momobami.”

 

“Til next time, Momobami-san!”

 

Kirari let herself chuckle once there was sufficient distance between them. Sachiko really wasn’t her girlfriend, she was Ririka’s.

 

-/-

 

Tracking down Sachiko wouldn’t be hard, Kiarai just needed to ask Ririka to text her. With that in mind, she decided to make a detour on her way home.

 

The building that towered over her was of her own creation, a purely selfish endeavor. It was an asylum, of sorts, for the people who’s mental state was dangerous to themselves as well as other. ‘Mental state’ was a loose term, but politics had yet to settle on what to call people with abilities like Mary and Itsuki, let alone what to do with them. So, it fell to Kirari to protect her cousin. This building was centered around helping Yumeko, but it was open to others that Kirari and Ririka found and were in need as well. 

 

Physical abilities were one thing. Itsuki’s strength was dangerous, Mary’s regeneration put her in more dangerous situations then it saved her from. Both of them remained in control, of their power and their minds, however. They could be reasoned with. Mental abilities posed a different problem. If a person’s perception was warp, they can't be reasoned with. Midari can’t understand that the pain she causes others is bad, because she craves to feel it herself. Sachiko couldn’t understand fearing another person, because no one could look at her without being more afraid of her. And Yumeko…

 

Kirari shook her thoughts away, walking into the building and greeting the receptionist. She visited as often as her schedule would allow, but it really wasn’t frequently enough. The security checks were a blur, Kirari let herself think more on their thief while she waited. It was odd. There was no build up for this, no signs, no recent shifts in power. It was a big first move for someone to make. Perhaps a newcomer to the city? Or just a newcomer to the crime scene. 

“Momobami-sama, if you could please sign in.”

 

“Ah, yes.” Kirari took the pad and pen, writing her name quickly, when something caught her eye. “Who is this?”

 

Kirari pointed at the name above hers. ‘Batsubami Rei’

 

The receptionist paled. “Is...is that not a relative of yours, ma’am?”

 

“No, there is no such family among us.” Kirari schooled her features to hide her worry and anger. “Who did they visit?”

 

“Y-Yumeko-chan, ma’am…”

 

The thief. It had to be the thief. They used Yumeko. 

 

Kirari strode past the woman, her frame tense. “I’ll address this in a moment. Check all the cameras and have their security check collected when I return.” She needed to speak to her cousin. Kirari knew Yumeko was safe, she would have been notified if anything had happened. But, the thief could have only wanted to speak to Yumeko for one reason. They wanted her to change something.


End file.
